


Moon Over Hueco Mundo

by junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin was never offered a chance at Hollowification. There's a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Over Hueco Mundo

The moon in Hueco Mundo never changed. It was always that same waning crescent, hanging in the exact same position in the sky.

It made Gin's nose twitch.

He trailed along through the shifting sand, smiling at Aizen Sōsuke's back. Watching the wind whip and flutter the white silk, Gin longed to spear Shinso through those ribs and pierce the dark, empty hole of Sōsuke's heart. In this dull, gray expanse, Sōsuke's blood would bloom like a brilliant ruby flower.

"What are you thinning about, Gin?" Sōsuke asked without ever turning around.

"You," he purred pleasantly, "And flowers."

"Not," Sōsuke asked, turning his head slightly to glance back at Gin, "About the hollowification? I did ask you to consider it."

"It's wonderful," Tōsen, who walked beside Gin, added dutifully. "The power is... thrilling."

"I'll pass," Grin drawled. "Unless what you say is true? If the hōgyoku's true poet is to guide me to my heart's desire... why, you can hand it to me right now, Aizen-sama. In fact, we shouldn't wait another minute."

After a moment's consideration, Sōsuke wisely said, "Perhaps, it's best you take a miss."

"If you insist," Gin smiled.


End file.
